<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Passion Fruit Macarons by DollhouseofDespair</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823057">Passion Fruit Macarons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollhouseofDespair/pseuds/DollhouseofDespair'>DollhouseofDespair</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, I'm Marichat trash please forgive me, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Movie Night</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:09:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollhouseofDespair/pseuds/DollhouseofDespair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette makes a passion fruit macaron for Adrien every Sunday.<br/>But one night, it gets eaten by somebody else.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Passion Fruit Macarons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>   Marinette stood in front of the oven with an eager smile. Today was Sunday, which meant one thing: it was time to make her special passion fruit macaron! She made it every Sunday for Adrien, just in case. <em>One day,</em> she'd tell herself. <em>One day I'll tell him how I feel.</em></p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>   Tikki flew around her head, then landed on her shoulder. "Again?" she questioned. "Do you have to do this <em>every</em> weekend?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>   "Of course I do!" The girl rocked back and forth on her feet. "It's for Adrien, remember? I'm gonna give it to him, and he's gonna love me, and I'm gonna tell him how I feel! And then we'll get married and move to an island with a hamster!"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>   "If you say so." The kwami spun around. "I don't really understand human traditions anyway."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>   "Oh, Tikki... My parents are coming! Tikki, hide!" Tikki dove back into her bag, and she turned around. However, nobody was there. "Huh, strange."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>   Peeking out from the purse flap, Tikki made a noise between a hum and a grunt. "Yeah, strange. I thought I heard them too." Then, Marinette's dad <em>actually</em> swung into the doorway, and she hid away.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>   "Hey, Honey! Your mother and I have some plans to go out tonight. You'll be okay on your own, right?" Her mother peeked around the doorway as well.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>   "Of course! Go have fun, I'll be fine."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>   "Are you sure?" her mother asked. Marinette nodded. "Alright. Have fun here, Honey. We should be home before midnight." She leaned in close. "By the way, please use the black measuring cups next time." Then, she walked back to where her dad stood and waved. "Bye!"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>   "Bye Mom!" As soon as the door closed, Marinette sighed. "Phew! At least now I have some time to do whatever." With that, she skipped away for a minute to turn on some music. It was time for some fun!</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>___</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>   As soon as her macaron was finished, she packaged it and lay it on her desk. She ended up blasting music and dancing around for most of the time so far, though it was only 9 pm. That meant she still had two or three hours before her parents came home. She'd already changed into her pajamas and was ready to watch a movie since she didn't know what else to do.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>   There was a tap at the upstairs door, and she jumped. Tikki flew into a basket of fabrics. Marinette went up the stairs and opened the hatch door, only to see a familiar face. "C-Chat Noir?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>   "Hey! I'm sorry if I'm interrupting something. Just figured that I'd stop by." He grinned. "So, can I come in?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>   "...Sure?" Marinette wasn't really sure what to do. "Come in, come in. Have a seat?" She gestured to her bed, where the superhero sat. "So anyways... How are you? Was there a villain or something?" Hopefully there hadn't been, she didn't mean to leave him alone like that!</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>   "Oh no, there wasn't. I was just bored. Say, did your dad make any more of those macarons? I'm kinda hungry."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>   Sighing, Marinette leaned against a wall. "Sure, he made some raspberry macarons earlier. You want some?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>   "Yeah!" Chat got up, then spotted the packaged macaron on her desk. "Ooh, what's that one?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>   "That's for someone special!" Marinette snatched it up. "I made it as a gift for someone. It's not that important. So, if you're not busy, would you like to do something? I mean, if you really want to. Not in a weird way! Just-"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>   "No, I'd love that! What'd you have in mind?" He leaned against the wall next to her. "Maybe teaching me how to make one of those fancy hats?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>   "I was thinking more along the lines of a movie night."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>   "Ooh, fun!" Chat moved away and grabbed the doorknob. "You trying to tell me something, Purr-incess? Get it? Purr-incess?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>   "Oh, knock it off," the girl scolded him, but she was smiling. "And no, I'm just bored too. Come on, we can make popcorn and watch something."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>___</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>   They ended up choosing <em>A Whisker Away</em> on Netflix and popped two bags of popcorn. The two of them plopped down onto the couch and started the movie. Every few minutes, Chat's arm would wander from the back of the couch to Marinette's shoulder. And sometimes he would give her little glances. He ran out of popcorn almost immediately and kept stealing some of hers.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>   At one point, they both dug into Marinette's popcorn bowl. She touched his hand, looking away and blushing. Chat whistled. "Well, Princess, looks like we're holding hands!"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>   "Wow... Yeah..." Marinette mumbled. She saw Tikki out of the corner of her eye, gesturing wildly.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>   It was honestly strange to see Chat Noir in such a comfortable, normal setting. He was a superhero, after all. But the more they sat there, the more normal it got. Chat was still a person, he just also had a lot of responsibility as well. Maybe one day she'd see him without the mask.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>   When the movie was over, the hero stretched and grinned again. "Well, that was a great movie. But I think it's time for me to go. Responsibilities, y'know?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>   "Yeah, I get it!" Marinette giggled. "Go on, you can leave. Never know when there can be another Akuma, after all!" She mirrored his grin.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>   "Yeah..." Chat stood up, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. "So... Hug? If that's okay. Don't wanna make you uncomfortable."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>   "Of course!" With that, Marinette got up as well and wrapped her arms around him. Then, she had a thought. Chat Noir pulled away and went back up to her room. However, she grabbed his hand just before he climbed the stairs. "Wait! You know how I said the macaron was for someone special?" He nodded. "Well, I changed my mind. You can have it! It's a passion fruit macaron." She picked it up and tossed it to him.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>   After looking at it for a second, Chat ripped open the package and stuffed it in his mouth. He swallowed and smiled. "Thank you, Princess. Passion fruit is my favourite." Then, he jumped up to the hatch door. "Well, I have to go. Bye!"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>   "Bye..." Marinette waved. And when he leapt away, she sighed once more. "Okay, Tikki, it's safe now."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>   The kwami practically slammed into her neck and hugged her. "So he was just here because he was bored?" she asked incredulously. "That's a little-"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>   "Sweet..."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>   Tikki blinked. "Sweet? Marinette, don't tell me that you like him now too! He's your partner!"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>   "I mean, it's fine! I don't <em>like</em> like him, he's just friendly..."</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Firstly, I looked it up and I think they're macarons??? They look like what she made in the show. I apologize if I got it mixed up with macaroons, I'm an idiot.<br/>And secondly, hello Miraculous Ladybug fandom! I have brainrot so I'm making this shit.<br/>Anywho, hope you guys enjoyed this!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>